sueños reales
by Suki-Malfoy
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo he logrado subir el 3 capitulo. Lo he trabajado mucho más y espero que les guste. Mandar reviews.
1. Todo es posible

Un amor que parecía imposible  
  
(Pensamiento Draco)  
  
No puedo conciliar el sueño, siento algo que nunca había sentido, y me pregunto una y otra vez: ¿Por qué el, precisamente el? Esta maldita pregunta me ronda todos los días por mi cabeza, a todas horas y en todo momento, y me impide comer y dormir.  
  
No puedo seguir de esta forma, debo hacer algo al respecto o voy a enfermar. Pero, ¿el qué? no es tan fácil decirle lo que siento me rechazaría en el momento, y la verdad no soportaría un golpe tan duro. No tengo a nadie a quien contárselo, ya que las personas que me rodean se podrían decir que no tienen cerebro o simplemente se reirían o me ignorarían. Yo, Draco Malfoy enamorado de un chico, quien lo iba a decir, porque yo mismo nunca lo creería. Es increíble como una persona te puede robar el corazón de esa manera. Al principio creía que simplemente era envidia o algún sentimiento parecido hacia el niño que vivió, el gran Harry Potter que todo el mundo conoce y adora, pero yo lo veo con otros ojos, lo veo tan guapo y atractivo, con esos ojos verdes que al mirarte te pierdes en su inmensidad, ese cuerpo tan bien formado debido al quidditch, por Merlín no me lo puedo sacar de la  
  
cabeza, y para colmo mañana debo competir con el ya que tenemos partido, aunque pensándolo bien puede ser una gran oportunidad para acercarme más a el, pero para estar presentable debo dormir un poco. Menos mal que tengo poción para el sueño. Tomare un poco.  
  
(Pensamiento Harry)  
  
Otro día sin pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Cuando se supone que se va a acabar este sufrimiento, claro hay una manera que se acabe, pero no puedo decírselo, se reiría en mi cara como hace todos los días. Aunque pensándolo  
  
bien lleva unos días que ni me mira ni empieza con sus sarcasmos cuando me ve, que raro, me pregunto que se traerá entre manos. Todo esto me resulta muy sospechoso viniendo de el. Tengo que dormir, debo hacerlo ya que mañana, mejor dicho dentro de unas horas, tengo uno de los partidos más importantes de la temporada, y ahora que lo pienso, Malfoy. digo Draco, suena un poco raro saliendo su nombre de mi boca pero me debo  
  
acostumbrarme, estará ahí ya que es el buscador de Slytherin. Es una verdadera suerte que tenga el mismo puesto que yo en su casa, porque es con uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario con quien más compito en los  
  
partidos, es decir estaré muy cerca de el, uff no me lo puedo sacar de esta  
  
cabeza que con sus pensamientos me a causado y me causara tantos problemas. No se que puedo hacer, porque a Ron si se lo cuento es capaz de montar el escándalo jamás contado mucho menos a Hermione, ella seguramente me comprenderá pero no aceptaría que la persona de la que estoy sea un chico y mucho menos Draco. Mejor dejarlo y pensar en el partido que es lo que en realidad me importa, pero que estoy diciendo, lo que en realidad me importa es Draco. Intentare dormir.  
  
El día amanece lluvioso, (que oportuno para un partido de quiddicht). Harry  
  
despierta con los ojos hinchados debido a las pocas horas de sueño de las que a disfrutado. Se levanta y decide darse una ducha para despejarse y estar preparado para el gran partido, se deshace de su pijama y se introduce en la ducha, deja que las gotas de agua recorran su cuerpo y le relajen, pero hay algo que lo saca de su trance, Draco, ya ni siquiera se acordaba pero que oportuno acordarse de el en ese momento. Un calor le recorre todo el cuerpo, y la mejor opción es abrir únicamente el agua fría para bajar la calentura. (^-^)Ya esta listo, sale de su habitación y baja a la sala común donde ya le espera Ron desde hacia un rato.  
  
-Harry, ya era hora. ¿no crees?  
  
-Lo siento Ron pero es que e pasado una mala noche, a penas he dormido.  
  
- Otra vez las pesadillas,. ¿verdad?  
  
-No exactamente., bueno dejemos el tema o llegaremos tarde al partido. ¡Vamos!  
  
Draco se encamina a todo correr hacia el campo de quiddicht.  
  
-Que suerte que tengo, por que me habré tenido que quedar justo hoy dormido que tenia partido, o me doy prisa o no llego.  
  
-Ya. estoy. aquí. ¿me e perdido. algo?-llega exhausto a los vestuarios debido a la carrera.  
  
-Menos mal creía que ya no llegabas. No, no te has perdido nada. Os lo repito lo que debéis hacer en este partido ya lo sabéis de sobra. Hemos estudiado las tácticas del equipo de Gryffindor incontables veces.- mientras Marcus Flint seguía con sus típicos discursos antes del partido, Draco tenía la mente en otras cosas, mejor dicho en una persona (ya sabéis cual XD), pensaba en sus ojos su cuerpo, hasta que un "Vamos chicos" lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
Los dos muchachos se encaminaban al centro del campo. Los dos capitanes de cada equipo, Harry Potter y Marcus Flint respectivamente, se estrechan la mano pero con un cruce de miradas que matarían a cualquiera. La profesora Hooch da la señal con el silbato y comienza el encuentro.  
  
Harry comienza a mirar hacia todos los lados del campo con la intención de divisar su objetivo (y precisamente no es Draco), la pequeña snicht. Tras unos minutos de búsqueda puedo ver la pequeña pelota que ya era perseguida por Draco. Harry se abalanza sobre Draco, pero no lo consigue derribar debido al rápido movimiento del chico. Lee Jordan hace sus comentarios sobre el parido de forma animada.  
  
- Gryffindor aventaja a Slytherin 90/20- se escuchan vítores de parte de los gryffindor y abucheos por los slytherin.  
  
Draco no esta muy contento debido a que su equipo va perdiendo. Debe atrapar las snicht para ganar el partido. Al poco tiempo ve a Harry perseguir su objetivo. Se va acercando poco a poco hasta alcanzar a Harry.  
  
-No permitiré que ganéis este partido Potter.- mientras dice esto adelanta a Harry. Esta a punto de atrapar la snicht, pero un fuerte golpe lo impide,  
  
una bludger lo ha golpeado. Draco comienza a descender a una velocidad tremenda. Harry al percatarse de lo que acaba de suceder intenta ayudarlo.  
  
- Debo ayudarlo ¿pero que hago?- Harry se acerca peligrosamente, pero consigue coger a Draco poco antes de verlo estrellarse contra el duro suelo. Desciende hasta el suelo con Draco inconsciente entre sus brazos.  
  
- OH, ¿que a sucedido?- comenta Lee Jordan - Es increíble Harry Potter a salvado a Draco Malfoy., este partido será digno de ser recordado.- la profesora McGonagall comienza a hablar dirigiéndose a todos los presentes-  
  
Debo de informarles que el partido a de ser suspendido debido a la lesión de uno de los jugadores, ahora si son tan amables deben volver a sus respectivas salas. Gracias  
  
Todo el mundo empieza a retirarse de las gradas con caras de desilusión. Sin que nadie se percate, Harry lleva a Draco a la enfermería.  
  
Pocas horas después Draco despierta del su inconsciencia.  
  
-¿Qué hago aquí? Y tu Potter. se puede saber que haces tu también aquí.  
  
-¿Es que no te acuerdas?..., una bludger te a golpeado la cabeza en el partido y has perdido el conocimiento, y te e traído hasta aquí ya que nadie se prestaba a hacerlo.  
  
- Solo recuerdo que iba tras la snicht y después de eso no recuerdo nada más.  
  
- Bueno ya que veo que has despertado me voy. Adiós Malfoy.  
  
- No te vayas, quédate si no me molestas.- Harry voltea para ver a Draco con cara de duda.  
  
-¿Para qué quieres que me quede?, lo que tenia que hacer ya lo hecho. Ah y si quieres que me quede para humillarme o algo así guárdate tus sarcasmos para otro momento Malfoy.  
  
- No es eso ni mucho menos, solo quiero.hablar.  
  
-¿Hablar sobre qué?  
  
-Sobre nosotros. No se como decírtelo pero.- Draco es interrumpido por Harry. -¿Sobre nosotros? Que yo sepa nunca a habido un nosotros.. pero de todas formas te escucho.  
  
-Bueno lo que te iba diciendo, te habrás dado cuenta de mi cambio de carácter.  
  
-Si la verdad, el pasar por mi lado o por al lado de Ron o Hermione y no decirnos o hacernos nada, me pareció muy sospechoso.  
  
-Pues lo que te quiero decir es eso precisamente, el motivo de mi cambio de  
  
humor eres...tú.  
  
-¿Yo? Que quieres decir, ¿que tengo yo la culpa?  
  
Se hace un silencio tenso entre los dos chicos, hasta que Draco encuentra las palabras adecuadas.  
  
- Mira Harry no es que hayas hecho nada es simplemente que.uf me es difícil pero o te lo digo ahora o no volveré a tener otra oportunidad., Te quiero como nunca e querido a nadie. Desde la primera vez que te vi en la tienda de túnicas sentí algo extraño en mí que nunca había sentido, pero con 11 años no sabia que era amor.  
  
Harry no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, después de haber oído su nombre en boca de Draco se había sorprendido, pero se había sorprendido aun más después del relato. Otra vez ese silencio los envolvía,  
  
pero esta vez no era tenso si no que era confortable.  
  
-Yo.no se lo que decir.  
  
-Mejor no digas nada, no quiero oír el rechazo, no lo soportaría.  
  
-¿Quién te ha dicho que te vaya a rechazar?- Draco no sabe que decir debido a la respuesta, pero se decide a hablar.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que.- no pudo terminar la frase ya que unos labios presionan los suyos respondiendo a su pregunta.  
  
-¿Te sirve esto como respuesta?  
  
-Si, por supuesto. ¿Pero por que los has hecho?  
  
-Muy sencillo. Antes no te e contado toda la verdad sobre lo que a ocurrido  
  
en el partido. Mientras caías e sido yo el que a impedido que te estrellara  
  
contra el suelo. Draco lo e hecho porque no dejaría que te pasara nada malo  
  
en la vida.- y con un último beso Harry se retira de la enfermería.  
  
Draco no se lo puede creer después de todos los quebraderos de cabeza que le había traído ese tema, por fin habían acabado. Harry lo amaba también. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Y pensando en esto se quedo dormido.  
  
Harry se dirige sumido en sus pensamientos camino de su sala común donde  
  
Ron lo espera con impaciencia.  
  
-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?, me tenías preocupado. Desde el incidente en el partido con Malfoy, te has marchado y no te e vuelto a ver.  
  
-Estaba en la enfermería, y precisamente con Malfoy.  
  
-Y ¿se puede saber que hacías tú con esa serpiente en la enfermería?... ah y otras cosa explícame por que razón lo has salvado en el partido. Yo de ti lo hubiera dejado que se estrellara contra el suelo a ver si con un golpe cambia de personalidad o pierde la memoria que sería mucho mejor pero que no la volviera a recobrar.¡¡¡¡ Jajá jajá!!!!  
  
-Pues lo que hacía en la enfermería era precisamente ayudarlo,.se que te parecerá un poco raro pero e sentido un impulso de hacerlo. Y ahora que e resuelto tus dudas me marcho a la cama. Hasta mañana Ron.  
  
Ron lo observa subir las escaleras hacia su habitación con una cara de sorpresa enorme, debido a la respuesta de su mejor amigo.  
  
Al día siguiente Draco despierta en la enfermería donde a pasado la noche. Al verlo despertar se acerca a el la señora Pomfrey.  
  
- ¿Cómo se encuentra señor Malfoy?- mientras le dice esto le acerca un plato lleno se chocolate.  
  
-Mucho mejor, gracias  
  
-¿Debo comérmelo todo?- Draco mira el plato donde se encuentra el chocolate con un poco de recelo pero opta por cogerlo.  
  
Después de haber comido el chocolate la señora Pomfrey le indica que ya puede marcharse.  
  
Mientras va caminando hacia su sala común se choca con la persona menos esperada.  
  
-¡Hey mira por donde vas!  
  
- Lo mismo digo- Harry lo dice mientras se ríe al ver la expresión de Draco.  
  
-Lo siento Harry, no sabía que eras tu.  
  
-No pasa nada yo también iba un poco distraído.  
  
-Bueno me voy no te robo más tiempo. Adiós.-Harry lo toma del brazo a lo que Draco responde sonrojándose notablemente.  
  
-Estas muy guapo cuando te sonrojas. ¿Lo sabias?  
  
- Cambiando de tema. Mejor que vayamos a otro lugar aquí nos podrían ver.  
  
-Si, estoy de acuerdo, todavía es pronto para que nos vean juntos.  
  
Los dos chicos entran a la torre de astronomía, que por suerte esta vacía ya  
  
que los alumnos suelen ir a ese respectivo lugar para tener un poco de intimidad. Al llegar se acomodan en unos de los sillones más confortables de todo el aula. Los chicos mantienen un silencio que solo duró uno pocos segundos pero que para ellos parecieron horas, pero Harry es el que decide romper ese silencio tan incomodo.  
  
-Nunca me habría imaginado que pudiéramos llegar a esto, para mi es una sensación totalmente nueva, ya que nunca había sentido algo por un chico.  
  
-Siento que yo no pueda decir lo mismo. es decir que yo si e tenido  
  
relaciones con chicos antes, por eso no me resulta tan extraño.  
  
-Te entiendo, yo la única relación que e tenido a sido con una chica. con Cho Chang pero ya esta completamente olvidada me utilizó como quiso y no se lo voy perdonar en la vida. La suerte es que este curso ya no esta en la escuela y no e tenido que volver a verla.  
  
Draco mira a Harry con tal atención que no se percata que se esta acercando a el peligrosamente. Lo besa y en ese momento sale de su enorme trance poniendo todo su ímpetu en ese beso que le hubiera gustado que no acabara nunca. Harry empieza a besarle el cuello a su amado, y a introducir  
  
una de sus manos por debajo de la túnica, que poco a poco empiza a hacerse demasiado molesta. Draco siente como por su espalda corre una descarga de pasión por cada contacto de Harry con su piel. Harry desprende a Draco de su túnica y comienza a bajar delicadamente por su cuello trazando un camino de besos. Draco siente como empieza a excitarse notablemente y quiere más, necesita poseer a Harry no aguanta ni un segundo más y toma la posición en la que se encontraba Harry pocos segundos antes. Bruscamente se deshace de la túnica y empieza a torturarlo con dulces besos que llegan a hacerse desesperados. Pocos minutos después Draco termina por quitarle la camisa a Harry, mientras contempla sus bien formados pectorales que el muchacho a conseguido por sus entrenamientos de quiddicht. Draco se acerca con movimientos felinos hasta llegar a la parte más intima de Harry que en esos momentos se nota su enorme excitación. Harry para por un momento su juego.  
  
- Eso no vale que tú lleves más ventaja que yo.- y con un rápido movimiento  
  
de varita los dos muchachos se encontraban desnudos frente a frente contemplando sus cuerpos bien formados. Con un conjuro Draco hace aparecer una cama donde sin pensárselo dos veces acuesta a Harry para poder llegar al punto al que tanto tiempo había deseado que llegara. Draco se coloca encima de Harry y comienza a moverse de forma acompasada y desesperante para su amante, Harry no puede más necesita más.  
  
- Draco.por que me haces esto no puedo.más ahhhh.  
  
-Todo a su tiempo- y dicho esto Draco empieza a descender hacia la entrepierna de Harry que observa con lujuria y deseo. Poco a poco va introduciendo el miembro de Harry en su boca y comienza a succionarlo son delicadeza. Harry esta tan excitado que deja escapar un gemido que inunda toda habitación. Ahora es el turno de Harry, que al ser inexperto agarra con delicadeza el miembro erecto de su amante y lo introduce en su boca masajeándolo con su lengua.  
  
-Para ser. tu primera vez lo haces ahhh. de miedo.  
  
Harry sonríe mientras sigue con su tarea. Después de un poco Harry nota unos dedos intrusos en su trasero, que al primer momento le resultan molestos pero se empieza a acostumbrar a esa intromisión .Moviendo sus caderas como rogando a Draco que le de mucho mas que eso Draco introduce otro de sus dedos preparando a Harry para lo peor (que para el no creo que fuera lo peor XD) Draco para asegurarse que Harry esta ya preparado se acerca con sigilo a su oído.  
  
-¿Estas ya preparado?  
  
-Si por supuesto. hazlo de una vez te lo ruego.  
  
Draco hace realidad las ordenes de su amado y en un suave empujón introduce su miembro en el trasero aun virgen de Harry, que al sentir el gran miembro de Draco dentro de su ser se le escapa una lágrima debido al dolor que a la vez empieza a hacerse placentero. Primero con movimientos suaves que se fueron acelerando según Harry iba tomando confianza. Al los pocos minutos Draco se viene dentro de Harry inundándolo de ese rico elixir  
  
de la vida, a los pocos segundos Harry también se viene y eyacula justo encima del vientre de Draco. Draco sale del interior de Harry delicadamente mientras besa sus labios con pasión y lujuria mientras intentan acompasar sus respiraciones. Los dos chicos terminan por dormirse debido al cansancio.  
  
Al día siguiente el primero en despertar fue Draco. Al mirar a su lado pudo  
  
presenciar a Harry aun dormido con una expresión angelical en su rostro que  
  
le daba un toque dulce e infantil. Dándole un beso en los labios Harry comenzó a entreabrir los ojos con un poco de dificultad.  
  
-Buenos días. ¿Qué tal dormiste?  
  
-De maravilla después de ya sabes jaja- Harry comienza a sonrojarse al recordar el acontecimiento con Draco.  
  
-Ya pero permíteme decirte que para ser tu primera vez.con un chico quiero decir, lo has hecho de fábula la verdad.  
  
- Gracias nunca me lo habían dicho jajaja.  
  
Y dicho esto los dos chicos optan por vestirse y salir de la sala de astronomía para dirigirse a sus respectivas salas.  
  
Harry llega a su sala común, que para suerte del muchacho en esos momentos estaba vacía, ya que todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Al llegar a la habitación de los alumnos de 7º año, Harry pudo ver que todos estaban dormidos, o por lo menos eso pensó el al no ver señales de movimiento de ninguno de los chicos en esa habitación.  
  
Harry se introduce pesadamente en su cama recordando lo que unas pocas horas antes había ocurrido entre en y Draco.  
  
(Pensamiento Harry)  
  
No puedo creer que me este pasando esto, de odiarnos con todas nuestras fuerzas a amarnos sin control. Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar jamás.  
  
Pero lo que Harry no sabe es que su querido amigo Ron tiene un secreto hacia el que le da miedo revelar. 


	2. una dificil confesion

Una difícil confesión  
  
Por fin el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y espero sus reviews. Ah y perdón por la tardanza.  
  
Ron mira a Harry desde su cama con deseos de algo, que por mido a desvelar lo tiene callado en su interior y no lo deja vivir. Desde el día del partido Ron no puede olvidar la respuesta de su amigo respecto a Malfoy. No podía ser que su mejor amigo se hubiera enamorado de la persona que más daño les había causado durante los 6 años que llevaban en la escuela, no podía ser verdad. Poco a poco pensando en el tema que tanto le preocupa Ron termina vencido por el cansancio y la preocupación.  
  
Harry despierta con una felicidad que rebosa por todos lados, se dirige al baño a darse una ducha para prepararse para las clases de ese día. Al terminar de prepararse baja a la sala común donde le espera su mejor amigo Ron.  
  
- Hola Ron. ¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?  
  
- Peor que tú. seguro.  
  
- A que viene esa contestación si se puede saber,. ¿te pasa algo Ron?  
  
- Si, se supone que somos muy buenos amigos y que nos lo contamos todo, pero me e dado cuenta que me ocultas algo y sospecho de que se trata, o mejor dicho de quien se trata.  
  
- Que quieres decir, la verdad que no se de que me hablas, yo no te oculto nada.  
  
- Si que me escondes algo, y ese algo esta relacionado con Malfoy. Desde que te pregunte el porque lo salvaste en el partido y me respondiste con esas palabras que no logre entender viniendo de ti,.siento decirte, que tras mucho pensar el significado de ellas e encontrado una respuesta. Te gusta Malfoy y prefieres estar con el que conmigo ya que llevas unos días que a penas pasas tiempo conmigo te comportas raro también.  
  
- Eso no es verdad a mi Draco no me gusta, solo pensarlo me dan nauseas. Por favor  
  
Ron tienes que creerme.  
  
- Y ahora por si fuera poco lo llamas por su nombre. Lo siento Harry debes elegir, o el  
  
o yo. Escoge bien. bueno y una cosa más, piensa que en otras circunstancias lo hubiera aceptado, pero hay algo que debo decirte. no me es fácil la verdad pero Harry te quiero.  
  
- Yo también te quiero Ron eso no lo dudes, eres mi mejor amigo.eres como mi hermano Ron como no te iba a querer.  
  
- Pero no me estoy refiriendo a esa clase de amor de amigos o hermanos.lo que intento decirte es que,.no es fácil pero creo.  
  
En ese preciso momento los alumnos comienzan a bajar a la sala común interrumpiendo la conversación de los 2 muchachos.  
  
Ron sale corriendo de la sala común perdiéndose a la vista de su mejor amigo, que confuso por lo dicho por su amigo coge sus cosas y se encamina al gran comedor.  
  
Harry totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos sin quererlo se encamina hacia los terrenos del colegio.  
  
"¿Que habrá querido decirme Ron con que me quería pero no de la forma que yo pienso? No puede ser.no claro que no Ron no se puede estar enamorando de mí."  
  
Harry es sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de su mejor amiga:  
  
-¿Te pasa algo Harry?  
  
- O, perdona Hermione estaba., pensando en mis cosas, eso mismo estaba haciendo.  
  
- Bueno pues entonces te dejo con tus pensamientos. Luego nos vemos.una cosa ¿has visto a Ron?, no se encontraba en el gran comedor, y como tu tampoco estabas e salido a ver si se encontraba contigo, pero como veo que no. Adiós Harry.  
  
- No. Por favor no te vayas, necesito hablar sobre la persona a la que buscas. ya sabes, sobre Ron.  
  
- ¿Ha pasado algo?  
  
- Si. Esta mañana cuando bajaba a la sala común hemos discutido sobre un tema que no se si soy el más indicado para contártelo.  
  
- ¿Es qué no confías en mi?- Hermione mira con preocupación- Mira Harry si no quieres contármelo no pasa nada pero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi ya lo sabes.  
  
- No, necesito decírtelo ya, creo que.Ron esta enamorado de mi.  
  
- Eso ya lo sabia yo, pero no te quise contar nada porque Ron confiaba en mi palabra y me hizo jurar que no te lo contaría que seria el quien diera ese paso.  
  
Harry no puede creer lo que esta escuchando. Ella lo sabía y no se lo había dicho, pero Harry intenta entenderlo, ya que Hermione no se lo había contado antes por respeto a Ron.  
  
Harry da un abrazo a Hermione. Ya unos poco más calmados los 2 muchachos se  
  
dirigen a su siguiente clase. Hermione divisa a lo lejos un cabello rojo que reconocería en cualquier lugar, y sin mediar palabra sale corriendo hacia donde se encuentra Ron dejando a Harry solo.  
  
- Ron espera, tengo que hablar contigo.  
  
Ron no se gira siquiera a ver a su amiga Hermione:  
  
-Vete Hermione, preferiría estar solo.  
  
- No me voy a ir hasta que me expliques lo que a sucedido esta misma mañana con Harry en la sala común.  
  
- ¿Te lo a contado el verdad?  
  
- Si Ron, claro que me lo ha dicho, debes hablar con el enseguida esta muy preocupado.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry se encuentra en las gradas del campo de quiddich, pensando en  
  
Ron y que iba a hacer con el al respecto.  
  
(Pensamiento de Harry)  
  
"No se lo que voy a hacer con este tema de Ron, yo también lo quiero mucho pero solo como un amigo, mejor dicho como un hermano. Esto es demasiado para mi que debo hacer "  
  
Sin darse a penas cuento Harry comienza a llorar, las lágrimas brotan solas de sus ojos verdes esmeralda. A lo lejos una cabeza pelirroja se acerca velozmente donde se encuentra Harry. Ron al llegar cerca donde se encuentra su mejor amigo duda en ir hacia el por miedo a un rechazo, pero se arma de valor y se encamina donde esta Harry.  
  
-Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?, es importante.  
  
Harry se gira lentamente para poder ver el rostro de su amigo  
  
- Claro adelante, te escucho.  
  
-Mira Harry, esto no es fácil ni para mí y supongo que tampoco para ti. Hermione me ha comentado que ya sabes el porque de mi comportamiento. Necesito que no me interrumpas ahora que te voy a decir esto, pero. Harry estoy sintiendo algo muy fuerte hacia ti que no es simplemente amistad, si no amor.  
  
- Ron esto que me dices debe ser muy duro para ti y para mí también y quiero que sepas que por esto no voy a dejar de ser tu amigo ni las cosas van a cambiar. Tenlo claro que para mi eres como mi hermano.  
  
- Ya lo se Harry pero las cosas no van a ser igual a partir de ahora digas lo que digas, entiéndeme, será mejor que nos distanciemos un tiempo por el bien de los 2 para que tu puedas rehacer tu vida con Malfoy.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con lo de "rehacer mi vida con Malfoy"? Insinúas que yo tengo algo con Malfoy, ya te dije esta mañana que nunca intentaría nada con esa serpiente.  
  
Estas palabras se clavan en el corazón de Harry al pronunciarlas porque el bien sabe que no las siente si no todo lo contrario, pero son necesarias para poder seguir su amistad con Ron.  
  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes nada con el? Enserio Harry no me mientas me dolería mas una mentira que la verdad.  
  
- Si Ron no te miento soy sincero contigo por favor créeme te lo suplico, solo os tengo a ti y a Hermione y no soportaría perderos a alguno de los 2.  
  
De nuevo de los ojos de Harry comienza a derramar lágrimas calladas con un dolor que Ron no se pude imaginar. Ron decide sentarse al lado de su amigo para consolarlo y los 2 muchachos poco a poco se encuentran sus rostros mas cerca uno del otro hasta que se unen en un beso dulce y tierno que solo dura unos segundos pero que para ellos parecen siglos, no quieren que ese momento acabe nunca, pero Ron reacciona de golpe y se separa bruscamente de Harry y se marcha corriendo alejándose dejando a una Harry algo confundido.  
  
N/A: Es un poco corto intentare hacer el próximo capitulo mas largo que este. 


	3. Porque todo me tiene que pasar a mi

Por que todo me tiene que pasar a mi?

Harry sigue pensando en lo ocurrido momentos antes entre Ron y el. Qué es lo

que en realidad siente por su amigo Ron, su mente le dice que es una gran

amistad, pero su corazón le contradice sin parar, diciéndole que es amor.

"Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi. Quiero a Ron como si fuera mi hermano

pero me siento tan bien a su lado, es una sensación tan especial, cuando me

abraza, cuando me escucha sin interrumpirme, son cosas insignificantes, pero

que significan demasiado para mí. Y por otro lado está Draco, mi eterno

enemigo y rival pero que a despertado algo en mí, tampoco se realmente si es

amor o mera atracción física. Ojala fuera solo eso, pero tantos quebraderos de

cabeza no pueden ser por una simple atracción física." Sumido en sus

pensamientos, Harry comienza a andar sin rumbo alguno, intentando sacar de

su cabeza eso malditos pensamientos, que lo único que van a conseguir es

volverlo loco. A medio camino Harry se topa con una figura conocida por el, es

Cho Chang, la chica de la cual a llegado a estar tan enamorado. Otro problema

más se agolpa en su cabeza, en realidad Harry es gay o es una etapa más de la

juventud. Porque en el siente que le siguen atrayendo las chicas.

-Hola Harry.-Harry levanta la cabeza, la cual segundos antes estaba agachada

con la vista fija en el suelo para evitar la mirada de Cho.-Te encuentras bien? no te noto buena cara.

-Hola Cho, pues no se ni yo mismo lo que me pasa. Debe ser el estrés por los

estudios que no me dejan ni respirar. Bueno cambiando de tema, tu qué tal

estas?

-Estupendamente, estoy saliendo con un chico de mi casa llamado Michel

Spencer.-Harry empieza a notar algo en su interior, pueden ser celos? No quiere

ni imaginar que sea eso en realidad lo que está sintiendo por dentro. Tras unos

segundos de silencio Harry solo atina a decir:

-Me alegro por ti. Bueno siento no poder hablar mucho más contigo, otro día

seguimos, tengo un poco de prisa.-Sin mirar atrás deja a Cho sola en medio del

desierto pasillo.

-Adiós, Harry Potter.

Sigue con camino sin rumbo fijo, solo quiere estar solo y alejado de todo y

todos. Tras unos minutos llega a la torre de astronomía, es uno de sus lugares

preferidos. Pero lo que Harry no sabe es que no se encuentra del todo solo en el lugar, alguien le observa desde un rincón oscuro de la habitación.

-Lo que no me pase a mi no le pasa absolutamente, solo quiero desaparecer de

este mundo, porque solo causo problemas a la gente que más quiero, si me

tirara desde aquí todo acabaría y ya no habría más dolor.-de los ojos de Harry

comienzan a brotar lágrimas de desesperación, por lo que al principio parecía

un juego y va a terminar con su vida.-Porque vendría a este mundo, Harry

Potter el niño que vivió, el que todo el mundo cree que salvará definitivamente

al mundo mágico por qué así esta escrito.

Harry se levanta con paso decidido al gran balcón de la torre para poner fin a

su miserable vida. Pero una mano lo sujeta por parte de atrás de la túnica

impidiéndole llevar a cabo su plan.

-Si vas a morir yo iré contigo, no te voy a dejar escapar tan fácilmente Potter.

Harry se derrumba y se abraza con fuerza a Draco el cual lo había estado

escuchando todo el rato.-El único que tiene motivos para acabar con su vida

soy yo, saber que tu futuro está marcado es doloroso.

-El mío también lo está, debo salvar al mundo mágico de un mal que a

resurgido de nuevo, la profecía dice que uno de los dos debe perecer en la

batalla final.

-Pero escúchame, sabes de sobra que el vencedor vas a ser tu, yo confió y tengo

fe ciega en ti, te comprendo, los dos estamos en la misma situación, llevo

marcado desde pequeño que mi futuro es pasar el resto de mis días sirviendo a

el Lord oscuro, y no quiero ser mortifago.-Los dos muchachos se miran con gran

ternura en uno al otro pero con una tristeza que les invade el alma pues los dos

están predestinados a odiarse y no amarse pero las tornas han cambiado. Sus

caras se encuentran a escasos centímetros, se puede sentir la respiración

agitada y Draco es el elegido para romper la distancia y fundirse en un tierno

beso, que solo queda en eso pues no quieres llegar a más como la vez anterior,

solo sentirse en uno junto al otro en un cálido abrazo. Harry se queda dormido

en el regazo de su antes enemigo y ahora amado Draco Malfoy.

Mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor se respira un ambiente un tanto

cargado, y dos chicos mantienen una acalorada discusión.

-Se puede saber que te pasa Ron?

-Nada que te interese Hermione. Si me disculpas me voy a dormir-Hermione se

coloca justo delante de Ron impidiéndole el paso, y con brusquedad lo hace

sentarse de nuevo en el sillón. Ron guarda silencio durante unos segundos pero

sabe que Hermione es su amiga y debe saber lo ocurrido con Harry.

-Bueno, está bien...te lo contaré todo. Esta tarde e tenido un encuentro en el

campo de Quidditch con Harry y acabado de una forma...quiero decir, OH dios

mío no debería haber pasado.-Hermione se levanta de su asiento y rodea a Ron

en un tierno abrazo tratando de tranquilizarlo.-He cometido un gran error, e

besado a Harry, aunque en realidad a sido decisión de los dos. Pero lo peor es que el pánico me a invadido y e salido corriendo como un cobarde de allí.

-No has sido un cobarde ni mucho menos, con solo haber logrado declararte a

Harry has logrado hacer una gran proeza, y sobre lo del beso, no me parece tan

raro que hayas salido corriendo de allí. Es tu amigo y no quieres herirlo, ni

herirte a ti mismo con falsas esperanzas-Ron levanta la mirada y deja entrever

sus ojos cristalinos debido a unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas.

-Her, la verdad que no sabría que hacer sin ti y tus consejos-Se dan un abrazo y

cada uno marcha para sus respectivos dormitorios.

En medio de la madrugada, Draco despierta y nota un peso sobre su pecho, pero no intenta por ningún medio deshacerse de el. Con dulces caricias

despierta al muchacho de lindos ojos verdes que descansa sobre el.

-Despierta, que ya debe ser tarde y debemos volver a nuestras salas comunes.-

Harry abre poco a poco sus ojos mientras los acostumbra a la poca luz que

rodea la estancia. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna se dirige a los labios de Draco

y los hace presa con los suyos propios.

-Si creo que debemos marcharnos.-Los dos muchachos salen de la torre de

astronomía. Llegan a las escaleras y cada uno se desvía a sus salas comunes

despidiéndose con un fugaz beso. Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry

respira tranquilo al verla totalmente desierta, pues no le apetece dar

explicaciones de donde estaba ni con quien. Entra sigilosamente y se mete en su

cama corriendo las cortinas del dosel. Ron que todavía sigue despierto ha

escuchado la llegada de su amigo, y con gran maestría se introduce en su cama, no puede más y necesita arreglar las cosas cuanto antes. Harry nota la intrusión

de su compañero y gira su cuerpo para encontrarse cara a cara con el.

-Ron, yo...siento mucho lo ocurrido esta tarde.

-No tienes porque disculparte, yo también e tenido parte de culpa. No debería

haberte besado.

-No te eches todas las culpas, hemos intervenido los dos en ello. Solo te pido una

cosa que no vuelva a ocurrir.

-Tenlo por seguro que no va a volver a ocurrir, aunque me duela siento que no

tengo ninguna posibilidad contigo, pues tu corazón está ocupado por otra persona-Harry lo mira algo dudoso.

-Porque dices eso Ron?

-Es muy sencillo, aunque lo quieras ocultar amas a Malfoy, y no lo puedes negar. Esta mañana al negar que no sentías nada por el e visto algo en tus ojos

que me decían totalmente lo contrarío, por eso e salido despavorido.-Harry no

puede ocultarlo por más tiempo, a sido descubierto por su amigo de una forma limpia.

-Se que nos a hecho mucho daño durante estos 6 años, pero desde el curso

anterior empecé a notar cierto interés por el. Cada encuentro por los pasillos, y

sobre todo en las peleas que tuvimos despertaron en mi un sentimiento muy

fuerte del cual por suerte soy correspondido.-Ron lo escucha con atención e

intentando asimilar cada palabra que sale de la boca de Harry, esa boca tan

apetitosa pero que no debe volver a probar o sus instintos irán más allá. Y cada

palabra es un puñal que se clava en su alma y lo hace sangrar por dentro, pero

a la vez lo reconfortan y increíblemente entiende a su amigo, da igual la

persona de la que esté Harry enamorado, lo importante es que su amigo sea

feliz.

-Tranquilo, te entiendo, aunque me cuesta de veras, pero quiero lo mejor para

ti, eres como mi hermano, amigo y confidente, y no quiero que por esta tontería

perdamos nuestra amistad.-Harry lo mira con una mirada cómplice y lo abraza manándole todo el calor y afecto a su mejor amigo. Ron sale de la cama y se

vuelve a introducir en la suya. Ahora solo le queda a Harry contárselo a

Hermione pero ella seguro que lo entenderá.

Con las cosas más claras y todo solucionado, Harry consigue conciliar el sueño.

El día amanece nublado, todo lo contrario al ánimo de Harry. Tras darse una

ducha y preparar las cosas para las asignaturas se dispone a bajar a la sala

común con la esperanza de hablar con Hermione sobre el tema su amor por

Draco. Efectivamente allí está Hermione enfrascada en uno de sus libros de los

que ella llama lectura ligera. Cuanto más cerca está de Hermione más nervioso

se pone, lo llegará a comprender o lo rechazará, sabiendo como es seguro que lo

comprende.

-Bueno días Hermione.-Le regala una sonrisa y lo invita a sentarse junto a

ella.-Bueno quiero contarte algo.

-Si es por lo ocurrido ayer con Ron no tienes que decirme nada lo se todo.-Harry la mira atónito pero esa no es la cuestión.

-Esto...no es eso de lo que te quiero hablar expresamente. Estoy enamorado de otra persona.

-Eso es estupendo, y quien es la afortunada?

-Es que no es una chica concretamente, quiero decir que es un chico.

-Bueno pues cambiando, quien es el afortunado?

-Ahora viene lo más difícil decir quien es?

-Harry me estás asustando, espero que no sea Malfoy porque si no si que me

alarmaría y mucho-Harry se queda en silencio con la cara muy colorada.

-No, no puede ser verdad. HARRY POR FAVOR DRACO ES LO PEOR QUE HAY

EN LA ESCUELA, NO TE PODÍAS HABER FIJADO EN OTRO.

-Pensaba que me entenderías pero tu orgullo puede más así que no pierdo más

tiempo contigo.

-Harry, perdóname por haberme puesto así, pero es que es algo que no se

puede asimilar así como así.-Harry se gira y vuelve al lado de su amiga.

-Si te entiendo, pero pensé que si Ron me apoyaba tú también lo harías.

-Se lo has contado a Ron ya por lo que veo, me sorprende que se lo haya

tomado con tan buena filosofía, pero es normal quiere lo mejor para ti, y yo

también.

-Eso quiere decir que no me vas a dejar de hablar?

-Harry por favor como iba a dejar de hablarte, me va a costar acostumbrarme

pero lo haré por ti.-Harry se levanta y le da mil gracias y un fuerte abrazo a

Hermione.

"Después de todo las dos personas que más quiero lo han aceptado, pero falta

una que espero que allí donde este, me este viendo y me apoye en mi decisión,

mi padrino Sirius, y mis padres por supuesto."

Harry exhala un suspiro pero Hermione no le da importancia, y siguen su camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Ron ya se encuentra allí desde hacía un rato,

les da los buenos días a sus amigos que se sientan a disfrutar de su desayuno.

-Ya te a contado su pequeño secreto verdad?

-Si Ronald lo ha hecho, y me alegro que tú te lo hayas tomado también.

-Lo que sea por un amigo, aunque me va a costar acostumbrarme.

-Eso mismo le he dicho yo.-Mientras Ron y Hermione siguen hablando, Harry

busca desesperadamente con la mirada a Draco, que se encuentra en la parte

más a alejada de su mesa con sus inseparables guardaespaldas y la

empalagosa de Pansy Parkinson, como odia a esa, como osa a acercarse tanto

a su Draco, pero que le pasa está empezando a pensar como una niño

malcriado. En ese momento Draco se encuentra con la mirada de su amado y le guiña un ojo. Harry se sonroja notablemente (que guapo se pone cuando se

sonroja nn). Ron lleva un rato hablándole a Harry pero el no se inmuta de las

palabras de su amigo.

-Harry, me estás escuchando?

-Esto...lo siento, que decías?

-Que el entrenamiento de hoy a que hora es? Y si vas a poner en practica las

nuevas técnicas de contraataque que dijiste?

-Eh...si, si las llevaré a cabo y el entrenamiento es a las 6.

-Por fin me has escuchado.-Tras terminar el desayuno los tres amigos se dirigen con muy pocos ánimos a las mazmorras donde imparten pociones. Al llegar se

encuentran con unos cuantos alumnos de su propia casa y de Slytherin que los

miran con desprecio. Hermione y Ron comienzan una de sus tontas discusiones

por cualquier cosa pero Harry se encuentra impaciente por la llegada de Draco,

y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento hace su aparición.

-Vaya, vaya. Mirar a quien tenemos aquí a San Potter, Sangre Sucia y al

pobretón Weasley.

-Por qué no vuelves a tu madriguera, de la cual no deberías haber salido

nunca, hurón.

-Encantado porque seguro que una madriguera es mejor que tu casa, bueno

ahora que me acuerdo tu casa se llama así o no Weasel?

Ron agarra a Draco por la túnica y lo levanta unos centímetros del suelo.

-Que sea la última vez que te metes con mi condición social, no todos tenemos

la misma suerte que tu, pero por lo menos nosotros somos felices como somos y

no como tu que estás amargado. Que razón tiene ese dicho de "El dinero no da

la felicidad"-Ron deja a Draco de nuevo en el suelo. No sabe que decir, porque

las palabras de Ron son la pura verdad, y a sido un golpe bajo. Snape aparece

y los obliga a pasar inmediatamente en el aula. Harry está molesto con las

palabras de Ron hacia a Draco pero en parte se las merece, y porque Draco no le a mirado siquiera, pero deben guardar las apariencias delante de los demás.

-Espero que hoy todo el mundo, tenga sus cinco sentidos bien agudizados,

puesto que no voy a repetir las cosas más de una vez.-Snape se queda mirando

con una sonrisa burlona al pobre de Neville que tiembla del pánico que le causa

el profesor. Con un movimiento de varita, Snape hace aparecer en la pizarra los

ingredientes y los pasos para elaborar correctamente la poción. Esta es una de

las peores clases de Harry, se siente muy despistado y no puede despegar la mirada de Draco, el cual le lanza miradas furtivas de vez en vez.

-Harry te encuentras bien? te lo digo porque tu poción no tiene muy buen

aspecto.

-No nada, es que estoy un poco cansado, no e dormido demasiado bien esta

noche-Una muy mala excusa, porque Hermione bien sabe lo que le ocurre.

La clase termina, con unos cuantos puntos menos restados a la casa Gryffindor,

como siempre injustamente.

-Porque no cambiaran a este maldito profesor, o mejor que lo echen del colegio, no lo soporto.

-Ron, bien sabes que no pueden echarlo porque es un fiel colaborador de

Dumbledor y miembro de la orden y debe permanecer en la escuela.

-Por mucho que nos pese, Hermione tiene razón Ron, en parte es útil dentro de

la escuela.

La mañana pasa de lo más tranquila, puesto que la única clase que han

compartido con los Slytherin a sido pociones, pero justo después de la comida les

toca 2 horas de defensa contra las artes oscuras otra vez con ellos, pero lo bueno

de esa clase es que la imparte de nuevo Remus Lupin, uno de los mejores

profesores que a tenido Howarts.

Después de la comida, lo cual pasa de lo más tranquila, se dirigen al aula de

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La puerta de la clase ya está abierta y los alumnos comienzan a entrar muy animados. Harry se sienta junto a Ron. En ese

momento aparece el profesor seguido de Malfoy y compañía.

-Buenas tarde a todos, hoy os vais a colocar por parejas las cuales yo elegiré,

pero por favor recoger vuestras cosas pues la clase la daremos en los terrenos

del colegio.-Harry se levanta con la esperanza de que lo pongan con Draco de

pareja. Al pasar justo por su lado lo roza, y este simple toque hace que al muchacho se le erice la piel. El profesor los conduce por el bosque prohibido

hasta llegar a un claro que Harry se le hace bastante familiar, es el lugar donde

los condujo Hagrid en su 3 año para estudiar a los hipogrifos.

-Ya estamos todos? Perfecto. Voy a proseguir a poneros por parejas. Comienzo:

Ron Weasley con Blaize Zabini.-Malas caras por parte de los chicos nombrados.

Hermione Granger con Pansy Parkinson.-la misma reacción por parte de las

chicas. El profesor sigue nombrando a los alumnos hasta que solo quedan dos de

ellos.

-Y por último, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy-Los dos muchachos no caben de

felicidad por haberles tocado juntos, pero simplemente se miran con desprecio.-

Bueno, la clase de hoy consiste en una pequeña prueba que deben llevar a cabo

dos personas, por eso os e puesto por parejas. Trata de adentrarse en el bosque y dar con los unicornios sueltos que hay en las profundidades y traerlos, es un

favor que me ha pedido Hagrid para impartir su clase.-Se empieza a levantar

un gran murmullo entre los alumnos, de desacuerdo y de ganas de llevar a cabo

la prueba.- Un momento, esto también tiene que ver con mi clase, pues como

bien sabéis en el bosque viven toda clase de criaturas, y debéis combatirlas.-

Tras decir esto, se introducen en el espeso bosque. Draco que camina tras un

Harry muy emocionado, no le quita ojo de encima, ese cabello tan poco domable de un negro tan profundo como la noche, su cuerpo bien formado,

aunque con las ropas que lo tapan no se pueda apreciar en todo su esplendo.

Harry se voltea a mirar a Draco, pues nota su mirada fija en el. Al verlo de cara

puede ver esos ojos verdes esmeralda, infinitos como el mar.

-Te ocurre algo Malfoy?-Draco lo mira con cara de duda. Por qué Harry le

hablaba de esa forma? Seguro que por su pequeño altercado con su amigo el

pobretón.

-No nada...-Siguen caminando durante un rato, y no hay rastro de los unicornios ni de ninguna otra criatura.- Me estoy cansando de dar vueltas sin

nada que hacer, y sin rastro de el maldito unicornio.

-Pues sigue andado que debemos buscar a ese unicornio como sea, y no te

quejes tanto que pareces una niña.

-Me estás diciendo que soy un blandengue?

-Algo así, pero si quieres que cambie mi opinión sigue buscando.-Se han

adentrado tanto que los altos árboles impiden pasar la luz.-Lumos!!.

-Mira por ahí se mueve algo.-Los dos chicos se dirigen con sigilo al sitio donde

Draco había señalado que se había movido algo. Y así es, tras unos matorrales

se encuentra un majestuoso unicornio.

-Y como hacemos para llevarlo hasta fuera del bosque?

-Pues al igual que lo hipogrifos estos animales también son muy orgullosos-A

Draco no le a hecho ninguna gracia el comentario sobre el hipogrifo, tan solo

recordar lo que le ocurrió, pero también reconoce que hizo un poco de teatro.-

Así que debes presentarle tus respetos y te dejará montarlo.

- Y si no nos deja montar? Me atacará como el estúpido hipogrifo de Hagrid?

-No, no hacen nada, simplemente se marcharía y nos dejaría aquí solos sin

saber como volver.-Draco, se adelanta con mucho sigilo, seguido de Harry, los

cuales se colocan delante del fantástico animal. Le hacen una reverencia, hasta

esperar que se la devuelva, y así lo hace. Los dos chicos montan en el. El

unicornio sale al galope hacia las afueras del bosque. Draco va detrás de Harry

y no puede retener más sus ganas y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Harry vira su vista hasta toparse con Draco agarrado fuertemente a su cintura, y le

produce una gran satisfacción. Llegan al claro donde los espera el profesor

Lupin.

-Magnifico, habéis sido los primeros en conseguir vuestro unicornio. Por ello os

debo recompensar con 10 puntos a cada uno.- El profesor Lupin los sigue

halagando por su buen trabajo, y debido a que ya han cumplido con su tarea

les deja lo que resta de clase libre.

-Muchas gracias profesor.-Harry y Draco se disponen a marcharse, pero no sin

antes darles una mala noticia.

-Esto chicos, siento deciros que para la semana que viene tenéis que hacer un

trabajo sobre demonios necrófagos, de un metro de pergamino, pero para que no se os haga tan pesado, deberéis hacerlo entre los dos.-Sin replicar ni decir

nada, por fin logran marcharse de allí.

-Has oído Harry, más tiempo juntos. Debemos aprovechar la ocasión no te

parece?-Draco rodea a Harry por la cintura, al igual que había hecho minutos

antes.

-Si me parece una muy buena idea, pero deberás esperar hasta que terminen

las clases de la tarde.

-Pero podíamos empezar ya, tenemos una hora libre.-Draco pone una cara

muy pícara invitando a Harry a pecar, a probar de nuevo esos labios que tanto

añora, que no nota sobre los suyos desde hace días.

-Bueno, pero si vamos a empezar el trabajo antes debemos ir a la biblioteca a

por información.-Draco asiente con resignación, pero lo que no sabe es lo que

tiene en mente Harry. Llegan por fin al la gran biblioteca. No se hacen de

esperar y empiezan a buscar libros que contengan toda clase de información

sobre demonios necrófagos.

-Esto no va a ser tan fácil como creíamos.

-Deja de quejarte y sigue con lo tuyo, si no, no vamos a acabar en la vida.-Una

montaña de libros se amontona a un lado de los chicos. Tras mucho buscar

logran encontrar una buena cantidad de información, y con los libros a cuestas

se dirigen a la sala común de Slytherin.

-Por qué no vamos a mi sala común? La tuya me produce un poco de

desconfianza.

-Pero quien te ha dicho que vayamos expresamente a la sala común. Vamos a

mi habitación, allí nadie nos verá y estaremos más a gusto.

-Como quieras.-En pleno silencio siguen su camino hasta la entrada de la sala

común.

-"Sangre limpia"-En el muro aparece un hueco por el que entran a la sala

común.

Draco entra y dirige a Harry hasta su dormitorio. Se trata de una estancia con

muebles muy sobrios, al igual que la sala, con una enorme cama con dosel con

cortinas de color verde con su borde en plata,

-No sabía que los Slytherin gozarais de tantos privilegios. Como tener

habitaciones individuales.

-Si jajaja, somos muy afortunados, acaso lo dudabas Potter? Tenemos mucha

más clase que vosotros los Gryffindor.

-No empecemos con los desplantes hacia los Gryffindor.-Harry inspecciona cada

centímetro de la habitación, hasta toparse con un Draco un poco molesto.

-Comencemos de una vez, te parece?

-Si vamos a ello.- Se sientan en la cómoda cama de Draco y esparcen los

distintos libros por ella. De vez en cuando Harry queda mirando con deseo a

Draco y viceversa pero ninguno de los dos se percata de nada. Harry ya no

puede más, necesita tener a Draco, debe tocarlo cuanto antes o va a

enloquecer. Sigilosamente deja a un lado de la cama el libro el cual estaba

usando, y se acerca con movimiento ágiles hasta el chico rubio. Por unos

momentos intenta ignorar al ángel que se encuentra en ese momento cara a

cara con el pidiéndole más, pero su deseo puede más que el, y al igual que

Harry deja su libro y sus apuntes a un lado y le sonríe dándole permiso para

hacer lo que quiera con el.

Sin previo aviso, Harry hace presa de los labios de Draco con los suyos, en un

dulce beso. Draco dibuja el contorno de los labios de su amante pidiéndole

permiso para entrar en su boca, sin ningún reproche Harry entreabre sus labios

dejando paso a Draco que explora con avidez su cavidad. El roce de los cuerpos

de los dos muchachos se hace más acelerado, quieren mucho más el uno del

otro. Draco toma las riendas de la situación y logra poner a Harry bajo su

control y su cuerpo. Besa con pasión al chico de oro que se haya bajo de el,

logrando que de su boca se escapen algunos gemidos, ahogados por la boca del

chico rubio. Besa cada parte accesible a él, traza la cicatriz del chico que vivió

esparciendo besos, haciendo un camino de ellos por el cuello del Harry, que se

estremece bajo el cuerpo de Draco. Se desprende de la camisa de su amante y le

da un trato especial a sus pezones, que con el roce se ponen erectos y provocan

que Harry grite, pues está sintiendo un placer jamás experimentado, para el es

mucho más que la vez anterior. . Harry como puede también intenta

desabrochar con dificultad los botones de la camisa de Draco, hasta que logra

terminar con ellos y contempla el perfecto torso de el otro chico. Las excitaciones

se hacen cada vez más presentes en los dos, pero no contento con eso Draco

hace un poco más de rogar a Harry y hace fricción su miembro con el de su

amado.

-Ahhh...Draco...mmm...esto es genial.

-No hables...déjate llevar. Te amo Harry Potter.

Harry nota una gran felicidad brotar de su interior tras las palabras

escuchadas. En verdad Draco Malfoy lo ama, no es simplemente atracción física

como había llegado a pensar en algún momento de desesperación. Draco se

hace esta vez con el pantalón de Harry. Se desprende de este muy lentamente,

y al estar completamente fuera hace lo mismo con el suyo, quedando

únicamente en boxers. Los dos muchachos se contemplan con pasión, Draco

vuelve a su tarea y atrapa la cintura del bóxer de Harry con sus dientes y

comienza a bajarlo dejando frente a el un muy excitado miembro, desesperado

por recibir sus caricias. En una abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico de ojos como la

tormenta rodea el miembro de Harry con su boca, haciéndolo arquear la

espalda, debido a la ola de placer que acaba de recorrer todo su cuerpo. El

muchacho de ojos verdes enreda sus dedos en el sedoso pelo rubio para guiar a

Draco en sus movimientos, Harry nota que va a estallar de un momento a otro

y entre jadeos pide a Draco que pare.

-Ahora...es mi turno.

Draco se coloca esta vez debajo de Harry, mostrándose a el como un gran

manjar a sus ojos. Harry con un movimiento rápido hace desaparecer la única

prenda que todavía llevaba puesta Draco. Como su amado había hecho

anteriormente, comienza a juguetear con su miembro, esparciendo besos y

succionando con ganas, sus movimientos rápidos y hábiles para ser la primera

vez que lo hacía (pero es que este chico aprende rápido XD). Draco nota que se

va venir como siga tratando su miembro de esa forma, y pide a Harry que

pare. Harry hace lo que Draco le pide y vuelve de nuevo hasta su cara, lo besa

con todas sus ansias. Con un movimiento brusco Harry hace que Draco quede

frente a el a cuatro patas. Introduce uno de sus dedos en la estrechez de Draco,

y luego introduce un segundo, preparando a Draco para la penetración. Harry

besa con delicadeza la espalda de Draco dándole confianza y se introduce en el

con sumo cuidado para no hacerle daño. Draco escapa un gran gemido de

dolor, pero al empezar los suaves movimientos, su cuerpo se hace al tamaño del

miembro de Harry, y ese dolor que lo invadía se convierte en un estallido de

placer y lujuria. Después de unos minutos, como si de un acuerdo se tratase, los

dos muchachos llegan al más grande de los orgasmos, y Harry cae rendido sobre

un Draco también exhausto. Tras unos minutos de tranquilidad, Harry se

acerca al oído de Draco.

-Que sepas Draco Malfoy, que yo Harry Potter, también te amo con toda mi

alma.- Sin decir nada más, se quedan dormidos por el cansancio.

-Donde estará Harry?

-Supongo que haciendo el dichoso trabajo, y con Malfoy seguro.

-Eso espero, si le hubiera pasado algo nos lo hubiera comunicado Lupin.

-Que si, tu tranquila, que debe estar bien.-Hermione sigue mirando a Ron.

-Perdona Ron, pero es que te lo tengo que decir? Desde cuando se supone que

eres gay?-Ron no sabe que responder porque ni el mismo sabe lo que siente en

realidad hacia su mismo sexo.

-Si quieres que te sea sincera Hermi, no se muy bien lo que siento, ni mi

preferencias sexuales.

-Entonces porque besaste a Harry y todo ese sentimiento que nació de ti hacia

el, solo puede significar que te gustan los chicos.

-No tiene porque. Porque las chicas todavía me atraen, es algo difícil de

explicar. Solo puedo decirte que lo que sentí hacia Harry fue una mera

equivocación que no volverá a ocurrir.-Hermione le regala una sonrisa y

vuelven a su trabajo de nuevo.

Un estruendo en la ventana del dormitorio de Draco, hace que los dos chicos se

despierten de su dulce sueño de una forma un poco atropellada.

-Que demonios...?

-Es una lechuza. –Draco se levanta y abre la ventana, a decir verdad la única

de todos los dormitorios de Slytherin, situada al ras del suelo. La lechuza entra

en la habitación y tras desatar la carta de su pata, retoma su vuelo y

desaparece de allí.- Debe de ser un comunicado de mi padre, pues la lechuza es

una de las tantas que los Malfoy tenemos.

Harry mira expectante a Draco que lee con mucha atención la carta. Tras

terminar de leerla, la tira al suelo y hunde sus menos en su pelo de una forma

desesperada.

-Ocurre algo, te noto algo nervioso?

Que es lo que contendrá la carta, por qué Draco ha reaccionado así al leerla...


End file.
